Digimon ToD
by fxwritersblock
Summary: It's truth or Dare time!
1. Chapter 1

**_Digimon Truth or Dare!_**

Rose: Welcome to Digimon Truth or Dare! I'm your host Rose and here are our contestants ! Taichi, Sora, Yamatto, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Takeru, Hikari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken!

Taichi: Hi...

Sora: nice to meet you!

Yamatto: Call me Matt please.

Mimi: Hi! I can't belive I'm on a tv show!

Joe: What am I doing here!?

Izzy: Prodegeous!

Takeru: Hey...

Hikari: Hi!

Davis: *snore*

Rose: Will someone wake up Davis?

Taichi: Yo Davis! my sister's dating T.K!

Davis: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yolei: Hi.

Cody: Greetings.

Ken: Hello..

Rose: And their Digimon; Augumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon!

Digimons: Hi!

Rose: Now for the first Dare *_opens an envelope_* Angemon has to do Gangnam Style!

Patamon: What!?

Rose: Let's begin!

_**3 Minutes later of angel Gangnam style...**_

Everyone but Patamon: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha!1

Angemon: * _now red with embarassment_* I hate you all..

Rose: Next, *_opens an envelope_* Truth, Tentomon, what was it like during Angewomon and Ladydevimon's Catfight?

Tentomon: * _Shudders_* It was the worst moment of my life! And when I tried to help Angewomon, she shoulted at me and kicked my fingers hard!

Izzy: He still has nightmares...

Rose: Okay...Next up! *_opens an envelope_* Agumon and Gabumon have to lipsmack for 10 seconds!

Agumon and Gabumon: What?!

Taichi and Matt: I have a gay partner Digimon?

Agumon and Gabumon: I am not gay!

Rose: Starting now! * _pushes Agumon and Gabumon together_*

_**10 seconds later...**_

Agumon and Gabumon: That was the worst 10 seconds of my life!

Rose: Could have been 15 seconds.

Agumon and Gabumon: *_ Shudder_*

Rose: Last one for this chapter! *_opens an envelope_* Truth, Patamon, what was it Like to be the last one to reach Adult and Ultimate level?

Patamon: When i couldn't Digivolve, I felt useless, but if it weren't for Devimon and Piedmon, I would never have evolved. * S_tarts Crying_*

Gatomon: *_ Conforts Patamon_* It's Okay Pata, at least you didn't have to work for Myotismon.

Rose: And that's the end for this chapter folks! stay tune for more! and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: Welcome back to Digimon Truth or Dare!

Everyone: Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!

Rose: Oh shut it! First up *_Tears open an envelope_* I dare Hikari and Takeru to kiss for 10 seconds while Taichi and Davis can't do a thing about it!

Taichi and Davis: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo!

Hikari: Okay...

Takeru: Let's give it a shot...

_10 minutes later..._

Takeru: that was the best moment of my life!

Hikari: I agree!

Taichi and Davis: I disagree...

Rose: Okay the, Next up *_Tears open an envelope_*, Truth, Veemon, why do you like Gatomon?

Gatomon: He likes me?

Veemon: Um, She's pretty?

Gatomon: You like me only because I'm pretty?!

_Gatomon rips Veemon into shreds and sends him to the hospital..._

Rose: I shouldn't have asked that Truth..

Gatomon: Don't blame yourself, I was wondering why I kept Getting Gifts from " Veedisimo"

Rose: Wow... His mom must have had a hard time naming him...

Gatomon: Yes, yes he did.

Rose: Next up *_Tears open an envelope_*, * _Snickers evily_* I dare Yamato to run around town in his undergarments while screaming " Hey ladies, who wants to have some fun?!"

Yamato: What?! Are you some kind of a hooker?!

Rose: Ether that or you're completly naked for the rest of this chapter.

Yamato: I'll be back in an Hour...* Leaves to get undressed*

Rose: And we'll be watching this on HD! * _Snickers evily_*

Youlei: Are you crazy?!

Rose: No, this is how I get payed or get people to read.

Youlei: Oh...

_About an hour later of watching a half-naked Matt run around town shoulting, being chased by about a douzen or 2 thousand seductive ladies, getting arrested and laughing..._

Taichi: That was the most stupidist thing ever!

Rose: Be glad that's not you 'cause it was going to be.

Taichi: *_ Gulp_*

Mimi: Shouldn't you break Matt out?

Rose: He'll be back by next chapter.

Mimi: oh goodie!

Rose: Anyway, next up _*__Tears open an envelope_*, Truth, Gatomon what do you think about Patamon's butt?

Gatomon: What?! why are you asking me that?!

Rose: Don't blame me, blame Melody *_ Presses a button and Melody drops out of the sky*_

Melody: What the heck?!

Rose: Why did you make that truth?

Melody: I thought it was funny...

Rose: And it was, now Gatomon answer the question!

Gatomon: um, big, fat and round?

Patamon: I have a butt like that?!

Rose: Yes, yes you do. Now, for that last Truth or Dare of the day.._*__Tears open an envelope_*, I Dare Angemon and Garurumon to be dyed Pink!

Patamon and Gabumon: What?!

Rose: Ether that or you do Matt's Dare as Angemon and Weregarurumon.

Patamon and Gabumon: Gimme a minute

_Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!_

_Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!_

Rose: Bring in the pink dye!

_3 Gizamon bring in a huge pool full of pink dye..._

Rose: Jump in boys!

Angemon and Garurumon: *_ Gulp*_

_Angemon and Garurumon jump into the pool, 2 minutes later the came out pink..._

Almost Everyone: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Rose: And that's it folks! Tune in next time for...Digimon Truth or Dare!

Cody: Please Review!

Rose: Hey! that was my line! oh, and BTW send in your own ToDs cause if this keeps up I'll eventually get Writer's Block and Melodys and I taking a short break to gain more experiance from other authors or stories or more ToDs!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose: Welcome back to Digimon Truth or Dare!

Yamato: And now I wish you didn't bust me out so that I wouldn't have to put up with these chapters full of torture!

Rose: HEY! At least YOU don't have to put up with rewriting Justin Bieber, Boyfriend's lyrics in a teddy bear theme!

Yamato: Ya.. Good point...

Rose: Anyway * _Tears open an envelope_*, First up from: BigReader16, I dare Yolei to kiss Ken and Davis to smack Kari on the butt!

Yolei: Okay...

Ken: * _Blushes and kisses Yolei_*

_A minute later of kissing.._

Ken: That felt...Good...

Yolei: Can we do it again?

Rose: NO! besides time for the next dare! Davis! Smack Hikari's butt!

Hikari, Taichi and Takeru: What?!

Davis: Yaaayy!

Hikari: Pervert!

Rose: Just smack her!

_Davis smacks Hikari's Butt, Hikari kicks his in between his legs, Taichi and Takeru rip him to shreds, Veemon sends him to a hospital..._

Rose: BigReader16, I hope you're satisfied...

Hawkmon: Hopefully he is...

Rose: Yep... Next up * _Tears open an envelope_*, From Guest, Truth, who does Hikari like?

Hikari: Well obviously Takeru!

Taichi, Patamon, Augumon, Gatomon and Takeru: Duh...

Rose:Well, next up * _Tears open an envelope_*, I dare Xveemon and Greymon to sing and Dance to Caramelldansen!

Veemon and Augumon: what's that?

Rose: First, Digivolve.

_Augumon Digivolve to...Greymon!_

_Veemon Digivolve to...Xveemon!_

Rose: Let the music begin!

_We wonder, are you ready to join us now?_  
_Hands in the air, we will show you how_  
_Come and try, Caramell will be your guide_  
_So come on move your hips_  
_Singing woa-oa-oa_  
_Look at your two hips do it oh-la-la_  
_You and me, can sing this melody_

_(Owa-o-wa-wao)_  
_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here, we'e Caramell Dancing! _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song_  
_Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong_  
_They have heard, this means all around the world_

_(Owa-owa-ao)_  
_So come on move your hips, _  
_Singing Woa-oa-oa_  
_Look at your two hips_  
_Do it la-la-la_  
_You and me, _  
_Can sing this melody_  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/caramell/caramell_dansen_english_ ]_  
_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, _  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! _

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! _

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! _

Everyone: Hahahahaha!

Rose: One of the best Dares ever!

Sora: What's next?

Rose: Lets see * _Tears open an envelope_*, Uh oh...

Sora: What?!

Rose: I Dare Taichi and Sora to play 7 minutes in heaven!

Taichi and Sora: What?!

Rose: Just get it over with..

_7 minutes later of kissing and slightly disturbing noises..._

Taichi and Sora: that was soo Great!

Rose: Ya, ya, Next up * _Tears open an envelope_*, I Dare Joe and Izzy to dance to _Sexy and I know it_!

Joe and Izzy: What?!

Rose: Yah.. Not my kind of Dare ether...

Joe and Izzy: Then why did you make that Dare?!

Rose: I have no idea...And let the dancing begin!

_When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly_  
_I pimp to be beat_  
_Walkin down the street in my new lafreak_  
_Yeah_  
_This is how I roll_  
_Animal print pants, out of control_  
_It's Redfoo with the big ass fro_  
_And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo! _

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out.! _  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out.! _

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me, _  
_I got passion in my pants, _  
_And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_  
_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_Yeah_  
_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_  
_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tear my cheese(what)_  
_This is how I roll, _  
_C'mon ladies, it's time to go._  
_We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_  
_No shoes, no shirt and I still get service (what)_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out_  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out._

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me, _  
_I got passion in my pants, _  
_And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_  
_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_Check it out, check it out:_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! _  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! _  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! _  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah! _

_Do the wiggle man, _  
_I do the wiggle man, _  
_Yeah_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out_  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out (out, out, out, out, out, out, out)_  
_I'm sexy and I know it._

Everyone: *_Awkward silence...*_

Rose: Wow...

Ken: that is..

Wormmon:... Really Disturbing...

Hawkmon: Yaa...

Rose: Before we go on, who needs to barf?

Everyone: ME!

_About an hour of barfing later..._

Rose: That's alot of barf...

Everyone: Ya...

Rose: I think it's a good time to end this chapter...

Mimi: I agree..

Rose: Can someone Else say it?

Biyomon: Stay tune..

Palmon: ...For more of...

Tentomon: Digimon Truth or Dare..

Rose: Send in some truths or Dares too...

Everyone: Bye...

Rose: Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

Rose: Welcome back to Digimon Truth or Dare!

Izzy: When are you going to end this show?!

Rose: When I have at least 10 chapters! First up _* Tears open an envelope* _Oh Come on!

Everyone: What?!

Rose: Well, the Angels aren't gonna like this...

Patamon and Gatomon: What do you mean?

Rose: _* Sigh...* _This is from BigReader16, I Dare Angemon and Angewomon to do Gangam Style, again.

Patamon: But I just did that in the first Chapter!

Rose: Apparently, Dancing Angemons are **REALLY** popular at the moment..

Gatomon: Let's just get this over with...

_Gatomon__ Digivolve to...Angewomon!_

_P__atamon Digivolve to... Angemon!_

Rose: Let's get this over with...

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppan Gangnam Style

Rose: deja vu..

Angemon and Angewomon: So Embarassing!

Rose: Folks please no more Gangnam styles on the angels.

Angemon and Angewomon: PLEASE!

Rose: Next up _* Tears open an envelope*, _From Crystal icestar172, I Dare Davis to stop bothering Hikari for a year, no buts.

Hikari: YYEEAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Davis: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!

Rose: SHUT IT!

Davis: meep...

Rose: Next up _* Tears open an envelope*, _Truth, Izzy, do you like Mimi? If you do, why haven't you asked her out yet?

Izzy: Sorry, I'm already married...

Everyone: YOUR MARRIED?!

Izzy: Ya, To my computer...

Rose: You really got to get out more often..

Tentomon: He does! to the Computer store...

Rose: Okay then...Next up _* Tears open an envelope*,_ Oh come on!

Everyone: What?!

Rose: Apparently Gangnam style dancing angels are **REALLY** popular!

Patamon and Gatomon:Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo!

Rose: But this time you have to do it with Devimon and Ladydevimon...

Patamon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh!

Gatomon: Let's get this over with...

Rose: *_clicks a button and the devils fall out of the sky*_

Devimon and Ladydevimon: Oooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww...

Devimon: what are we doing here?

Rose: whooping gangnam style...

Ladydevimon: what's that?

Rose: let's just get this over with...

_Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!_

_Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!_

Rose: Start the music! again...

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

Na nun sa na ye Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppan Gangnam Style

Rose: That's it for now, stay tune for more of Digimon Truth or Dare!

Angemon and Angewomon: No more Gangnam styles!

Takeru: Send in more Truths...

Hikari: And Dares...

Palmon: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose: Welcome back to Digimon Truth or Dare!

Wormmon: When will I get a dare!?

Rose: Folks, Send in some Wormmon ToDs...Anyway, First up * _tears open envelope* _From BigReader16, I Dare Veemon to headbutt Blackwargreymon, Cody has to kiss all the girls ( including Gatomon, Palmon and Biyomon), pus, Davis has to Wear a Bra ( no shirt) for the entire chapter!

Veemon: What?!

Augumon: Glad it's not me...

Rose: Blackwargreymon!

Blackwargreymon: *_Comes out of the washroom_* I was combing my hair!

_Awkward silence..._

Augumon: It's a thing Wargreymons like to do...

Rose: Anyway, Veemon headbutt Him!

Veemon: Okay!

_Veemon headbutts Blackwargreymon and Blackwargreymon tears him to shreds..._

Rose: Someone send him to a hospital!

Augumon: I'll do it...

_1 hour later..._

Rose: Okay, Cody, smooching time!

Cody: I can kiss them on the cheek right?

Rose: I think you should, cause some already got a boyfriend...

_Cody kisses all the girls on the cheek and then runs to disinfect his mouth..._

Davis: So what's next?! I can't wait to see what loser ends up doing a stupid ToD!

Rose: Actually Davis, that loser is you, you have to wear a bra for the rest of this chapter...

Davis: At least I can still wear a shirt!

Rose: No shirt...Just a Frilly, Pink, Lacy bra...

Davis: Okay...

_Davis goes to the changing room, 10 minutes later he comes out wearing a Frilly, Pink, Lacy bra... _

Everyone: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha!

Davis: * _Blush_* When is this chapter over?

Rose: Depends, Next up * _tears open envelope*_, Truth, Gatomon, how did you find out how humans reproduce?

Gatomon: Well, When I was working for Myotismon, one night, when I was scrolling through the library, I found a book with a Digi-egg on it and I started reading. That's how I know.

Sora: At least you didn't get the talk...

Rose: Next up * _tears open envelope* _I Dare Myotismon to wear a pink fluffy ballerina costume while shouting; "**_ I'm a super star!_**"

Everyone: YYYYYeeeeaaaaahhhh!

Rose: *_Presses a button and Myotismon appears in his underwear*_

Myotismon: So here's my number! so call me maybe! it's hard to look right at your-* S_ees everyone..*_ AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rose: Ya Ya. _* Snaps fingers and Myotismon is wearing a pink fluffy Tutu..*_

Taichi: How do you do that?!

Rose: you can get a lot of power by becoming an author, but I don't own Digimon.

Yolei: Lucky!

Rose: Anyway, _*Snaps Fingers and Myotismon starts singing*_

Myotismon: I'm a super star! I'm a super star! I'm a super star!

Rose: As much as I wanna Continue, I have to end this Chapter...

Davis: YES!

Rose: * T_T* Mostly because I can't stand to look at you...

Taichi: **BURN!**

Patamon: Stay tune for more of Digimon Truth or Dare!

Gatomon: Please send in some more ToDs!

Palmon and Biyomon: Please review!

Rose: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Rose: Welcome back too...

Sistermon blanc: Digimon Truth or Dare!

Davis: Who's the cosplay cutie?

Rose: She's a Digimon, and her name is Sistermon blanc.

Davis: Can I date her?

Gatomon: Are you STUPID? * _Slaps Davis* _She's a Digimon!

Davis: Oooowwwwww...

Rose: Besides, she's only saying for this chapter until Sistermon noir comes.

Sistermon blanc: Big sister has to do some erands.

Rose: Anyway * _tears open an envelope* _Truth, Biyomon, are you a canabal?

Biyomon: What?!

Rose: You once ate eggs

Biyomon: For my survival!

Sistermon blanc: That sums up to a no...

Rose: Next * _tears open an envelope*_, Another Truth, Taichi, why is your hair so spiky?

Taichi: It's natural!

Hikari: After using 1n entire can of mom's hair gel!

Gatomon and Agumon: It's true...

Rose: Okay...Next up * _tears open an envelope*_, uh-oh, Tentomon is not gonna like this...

Tentomon: What is it?!

Rose: I Dare Angewomon and Ladydevimon to get into another catfight while Angemon and Devimon Have to get into a dogfight!

Tentomon, Gatomon and Patamon: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Rose: * _Snaps finger and the Devils once again fall out of the sky..._* Give me a YEAH!

Audience: BOO!

Rose: Gimme a YEAH!

Audience: BOO!

Rose: Gimme a BOO!

Audience: YEAH!

Rose: Thats better! Fighting time!

_Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!_

_Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!_

Rose: Let the fight begin!

_Angewomon and Ladydevimon start slaping, Angemon and Devimon have a "MANLY" fight usig their fist..._

Angewomon: BITCH!

Ladydevimon WRENCH!

Angemon: EVIL!

Devimon: STUPID!

Rose: This is going nowhere! SHUT THE MON UP!

Angemon, Angewomon, Ladydevimon, Devimon: meep...

Sistermon blanc: Sorry folks but we are having tecnocal difficulties...

_3 HOURS LATER..._

Rose: And we're back!

Gatomon: I showed her! she was flying back to her digiegg!

Patamon: Same here!

Rose: Actually, you just pelted them with all the other Digimon...

Other Digimons: Oooowwwwwww...

Rose: Next up * _tears open an envelope*_, From BigReader16, His partner Digimon Dorbikmon ( who is a pervert...), Truth: When did Sora get " the talk" and Dare: Takeru has to wear ONLY his boxers for the rest of this chapter! Anyway, TRUTH!

Sora: Um, I found out by reading a book, I had nightmare for weeks!

Rose: Awkward...DARE!

Takeru: Oh man...

_3 minutes later..._

Rose: Wow, I can think of alot of words right now...

Davis: Same!

Takeru: Me too, and they aren't pretty!

Hikari: Takeru you don't work out much do you?

Sora: It's Gr. 6 all over again...

Mimi: Bunny boxers, really?

Rose: Next up * _tears open an envelope*_, From: Lord Pata, I dare Patamon and Gatomon to make out in a closet for 5 minutes!

Patamon and Gatomon: What?!

Rose: Just get it over with!

_5 minutes later of Disturbing kissing noises..._

Rose: Are they done yet?

Takeru: Patamon doesn't even know what he's doing! He hasn't even got the talk yet! What if he gets Gatomon Pregnant?!

Rose: Can Digimon even get prengnant?!

Takeru: Have you read any Fanfic?!

Rose: So they can...

_1 hour later..._

Rose: Time to get them outta there!

_3 minutes later..._

Rose: About time!

Gatomon: That was the best moment of my life!

Patamon: YAH!

Rose: Folks, no more Make-outs!

Everyone: AAWWWW...

Rose: Next up * _tears open an envelope*_, I Dare Sistermon blanc to read a rated M Story, in other words, Blood on the Angel by kyosuke nabu!

Sistermon blanc: okay...

_30 minutes later..._

Sistermon blanc: AAAAHHHH! MY EYES!

Rose: Yeah... I know... Sistermon noir! Time to go!

Sistermon noir: Common sis, you've had enough.

Sistermon blanc: Bye bye!

Rose: Next time on Digimon Truth or Dare, we will be doing Cross-over week. the Digidestains of Tamer, Frontier and Data squad are gonna be joining us!

Agumon: what about Xros Wars?

Rose: I haven't watched it yet...

Gabumon: Send in more Truth or Dares!

Gomamon: Please review!

Tentomon: Remember folks! Rose owns NOTHING of Digimon!

Rose: Stay Tune!

Everyone: BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Rose: Welcome back to Digimon Truth or Dare!

Patamon: This Chapter is Crossover ToD!

Rose: When did you get so excited?

Patamon: When I found out that there would be another Patamon from Frontiers! I wonder who his partner is?!

Rose: You do know that the Tamers in Frontiers actually _Transform_ into Digimon.

Patamon: Awesome!

Hikari: Can we just introduce the Cross-overs?

Rose: Okay! _Sheesh_...From Tamers, Takato, Henry, Rika, Suzie, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta!

Takato: Hi!

Henry: hey!

Rika: Whatever...

Suzie: Bunny?

Jeri: Hello!

Ryo: Cool!

Kazu: Wow!

Kenta: Where the heck are we?!

Rose: And their Digimons, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Lopmon, Elecmon, Monodramon, Guardromon and Marineangemon!

Jeri: But Where's Leomon?

Rose: Jeri, Elecmon **_IS_** Leomon! In his Rookie form...

Jeri: Ohhh...

Rose: From Frontiers, Takuya, Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon!

Takuya: Hi!

Koji: Hey..

J.P: Yo! Whaz up!?

Zoe: Hi!

Koichi: Hey...

Bokomon: Greetings!

Neemon: *_ Snore_*

Patamon (Frontiers): Papamon? what's going on?

Salamon: Hello.

Lopmon (Frontiers): Greetings.

Patamon (Adventures): OMG! Another Patamon!

Gatomon: Hello Salamon!

Lopmon ( Tamers): Suzie! theres another me! And I'm not looking at a Mirror!

Rose: Mons, Deal with it! And last but not Least! The Data Squads! Please welcome Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, Kristy, Commander, Miki, Megumi, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Falconmon, Biyomon, Kudamon, Pawnchessmon black and Pawnchessmon white!

Marcus: I'm # 1!

Thomas: Hello.

Yoshi: Hey..

Kristy: Don't mind my brother.. he's some what of an idiot.

Keenan: me Keenan!

Commander: Greetings..

Miki and Megumi: Rose! I thought you said that there would be Cute boys here!

Rose: Ya... I lied...

_M&M Chase Rose Around the building cursing..._

Agumon (DS): Got any fried eggs?

Gaomon: Augumon mind your manners!

Lalamon: hello!

Falconmon: Greetings.

Biyomon (DS): Hi!

Kudamon: Greetings.

Pawnchessmons: ...

Rose: Anyway, *_Tears open an envelope_* From: Lord Pata, Truth: Takeru, how is that you took a hit to the face from Ken's whip and you didn't even flinch? you didn't even move at all other than touching the wound and looking at your blood, but no other reaction. Even Ken got scared!

Takeru: That was painful, but not as painful as being Yamato's lil brother, almost losing Angemon and My parents being apart.

Ken: And Im sorry about whipping him...

Rose: Next, *_Tears open an envelope_* From: Guest, Dare: Stingmon has to Lilymon have to kiss and do the love love dance!

Wormmon: Finally! A Dare!

Palmon: O_O

Rose: Let the Dare begin!

_Palmon Digivolve to ...Togemon!_

_Togemon Digivolve to...Lilymon!_

_Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!_

Rose: Kissing time!

Lily: NNNOOOO!

Stingmon: eh, What the heck!

_Kiss..._

Rose: Dance Time!

_About 2-5 hours later of Love Love Dance..._

Lilymon: Where's the mouth wash?!

Rose: Sorry, Cody used it all up during his last Dare...Anyway usually I would read the ToDs but for This one, I will make an exception. Please welcome BigReader16 and his partner ( who's a bit of a pervert..),Dorbickmon!

Dorbickmon: IM FROM XROS WARS!

BigReader16 : HA! THEN I DARE YOU TO GET INTO A FIST FIGHT WITH MARCUS!

Dorbickmon: Meep... Im gonna dare Takato like crazy! I dare Takato to kiss everyone, guy and girl! Then he has to say who the best kisser was!

BigReader16: Youll be kissed as well...

Dorbickmon: HEY, AT LEAST ILL LIKE IT!

BigReader16: OH GOD SHUT UP!

Rose: YO BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!

BigReader16 and Dorbickmon: meep...

Rose: Anyway, Dorbickmon get into a fist fight with Marcus!

Marcus: I'm Winning!

_30 minutes later of intense fist fighting..._

Marcus: I won!

Rose: By kicking him in an unthinkable place...

Marcus: But I still won!

Rose: whatever...

Dorbickmon: Ooowwwww...

Rose: Someone send him to a hospital!

Agumon (DS): I'll do it...

Rose: Takato, Start Kissing everyone!

Takato: Including you and BigReader16?

Rose and BigReader16: HELL NO!

_Takato kisses everyone..._

Rose: So who was the best?

Takato: Jeri...

BigReader16: At least he didn't kiss Dorbickmon...

Rose: How you put up with him, I'll never know. BTW Time for you to go.

BigReader16: I'll take the door...

Rose: Next, *_ Tears open envelope..._* From: Crystal A. kanbara, I Dare Davis and Kari to go an a date and a truth would be How does Davis fell about the yaoi sotires of him and Takeru?

Davis: I understand the Dare, but I don't understand the Truth...

Rose: Just go date light!

Hikari: Hey! My name may mean light, but no one calls me light!

Takeru: And no one steals my girl!

Salamon: Are they always like this?

Gatomon: No,Taichi is usually the one that acts stupid...

Taichi: I DO NOT! Right Agumon?

Agumon: Actually, I agree with Gato..

Rose: Just go date!

_30 minutes later...Hikari returns but where's Davis?_

Taichi: Where's Davis?

Hikari: Sent him to the hospital..

Rose: What did he do? **( DavisxHikari fans, please don;'t hate me!)**

Hikari: Try to kiss me...

Takeru: No one kisses my girl!

Rose: Shut it or you'll be fed to a Mammothmon!

Takeru: meep...

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open envelope..._* I Dare Rika to sing!

Rika: I RATHER DIE!

Rose: Just sing...

Joe: she has powers!

_They say_  
_They don't trust_  
_You, me, we, us_  
_So we'll fall_  
_If we must_  
_Cause it's you, me_  
_And it's all about_  
_It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us (all about us)_  
_There's a thing that they can't touch_  
_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us_  
_all about us_  
_We'll run away if we must_  
_'Cause ya know_  
_It's all about us (It's all about us)_  
_It's all about love (It's all about us)_  
_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_  
_It's all about us_

_If they hurt you_  
_They hurt me too_  
_So we'll rise up_  
_Won't stop_  
_And it's all about_  
_It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us (all about us)_  
_There's a thing that they can't touch_  
_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us_  
_all about us_  
_We'll run away if we must_  
_'Cause ya know_  
_It's all about us (It's all about us)_  
_It's all about love (It's all about us)_  
_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_  
_It's all about us_

_They don't know_  
_They can't see_  
_Who we are_  
_Fear is the enemy_  
_Hold on tight_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause tonight_

_It's all about us_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us_  
_There's a thing that they can't touch_  
_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us (all about us)_  
_There's a thing that they can't touch_  
_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_All about us_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us (all about us)_  
_There's a thing that they can't touch_  
_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us (all about us)_  
_We'll run away if we must_  
_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us (all about us)_  
_We'll run away if we must_  
_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_  
_It's all about love (It's all about us)_  
_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us..._

Rose: I should make you guys do this more often!

Rika: NNOOO!

Renamon: Actually it was quite amusing!

Rika: TRAITOR!

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open envelope..._* From: moonrose221, I Dare every boy except Takeru, Cody, Tommy,and Keenan to put on pink care bear and sailor moon costumes dance in a conga line to the disney gummi bears full theme. Then, Takato, Henry, Matt, Tai, Ken, Davis, Kazu, Kenta, Marcus, Thomas, Takuya, Koji and J.P have to dance in a pink ballerina costumes.

Boys: NNNOOOO!

Lopmon: Hold on! that isn't even the full ToD!

Rose: Yo! This is rated K+! And plus I don't even understand some of the ToDs...And boys get dress!

_10 minutes later..._

Takeru: OMG Matt!

Hikari: Tai you look so stupid!

Cody: As insulting as this is...HAHAHAHA!

Boys: Shut it!

Rose: start the music!

_They're Dashing and daring,_  
_Courageous and caring,_  
_Faithful and friendly,_  
_With stories to share._  
_They march through the forest,_  
_They sing out in chorus,_  
_Marching along,_  
_As their song fills the air._

_Gummi Bears,_  
_Bouncing here and there and everywhere._  
_High adventure that's beyond compare,_  
_They are the Gummi Bears._

_Well, Magic and mystery,_  
_Are part of their history,_  
_Along with the secret,_  
_Of gummiberry juice._  
_Their legend is growing,_  
_They take pride in knowing,_  
_They'll do what is right,_  
_With whatever they do._

_Well, my girl, dolores_  
_she march through the forest_  
_she takes one of each_  
_and sticks it down her pants?_  
_i like the red ones_  
_and i like the yellow ones_  
_we bite off their head_  
_and we give them to our friends_

_Gummi Bears,_  
_When a friend's in danger they'll be there,_  
_Lives and legends that we all can share,_  
_They are the Gummi Bears,_  
_They are the Gummi Bears,_  
_They are the Gummi Bears! _

Everyone: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Rose: Time for Ballet!

_10 minutes later..._

Everyone: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Rose: Start dancing!

_1 hour later of dancing..._

Rose: Okay boys, you can take off the TuTus!

Boys: YES!

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open envelope..._* Truth: Patamon ( Frontier) you do know that Bokomon isn't your Papa right?

Patamon ( Frontier): He's not?! O.O

Rose: You'll get over it...

Bokomon: I was planning to tell him when he could Digivolve into Angemon!

Rose: And I just saved you the trouble!

Lopmon ( Tamers): When will the rest of us get ToDs?

Rose: Oh, that reminds me. shows over in 3-4 more chapters..

Everyone: NNNOOOO!

Rose: I wasn't planning on this but next chapter, there will be an extention on cross-overs.

Gatomon: Turn in next time...

Gomamon: For another chapter of...

Hawkmon: Digimon Truth or Dare!

Armadillomon: Send in some ToDs!

Rose: And please review!

Biyomon ( Adventures): Stay tune!

Everyone: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Rose: Welcome back to Digimon Truth or Dare! Crossover extension!

Yoshi: When am I gonna get a dare?

Rose: When the audience or me gives you one...

Gaomon: What's the first Dare m'lady?

Rose: Aww... How cute!

Gaomon: *_ Blushes Maddly...* _um...uh...

Thomas: That happens when he's embarrased...

Rose: I know...That's why I said that...Anyway, *_ Tears open an envelope..._* From: BigReader16, Truth. Lalamon, What do you think of Falcomon? And Dare: I Dare Marcus to kiss Rika! Then you have to let her beat the crap out of you! AND A FINAL DARE FOR KOJI! I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH ZOE WHILE SHES DRESSED AS NICKI MINAJ!

Lalamon: Well..um...I will admit that he's quite handsome...

Hawkmon: *_ Blushes Maddly...* _Um Thanks?

Rose: Awkward... Dare!

Marcus: Aw man!

Henry: Suzie don't look! *_ Covers his sister's eyes..._*

Suzie: I can't see!

_Marcus kisses Rika..._

Rika: *_ Blushes Maddly...* _YOU ASSHOLE!

Rose: Language please... And yes, you can beat him into a bloody pulp...

Rika: Yeah!

Marcus: I'm being threatened by a girl?

Guilmon: She packs more punch then Data!

Renamon: Humans have blood...

Rose: Just beat up the dude!

_1 hour later of Marcus's bloodbath..._

Rose: I should have Rated this T...

Rika: That felt good...

Kristy: I can't belive my brother got beatened up by a girl...YES!

Yoshii: Do you hate him?

Kristy: No, I just find him REALLY annoying!

Rose: Okay then...Next up, make out session with Nicki Minaj/ Zoe for Koji!

Koji: WHAT?!

Zoe: O_O

Rose: Just get dressed...

_10 minutes later..._

Rose: WOW...

Koji: Hot...

Zoe: Can we just get this over with?

_10 more minutes later..._

Rose: Anyway, Next, *_ Tears open an envelope..._* From: Minakushi-chan, uh-oh...

Everyone: What?

Rose: First, I need Angemon and Angewomon...

_Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!_

_Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!_

Rose: Okay, I Dare Takeru and Hikari to remove Angemon and Angewomon's helmets and take their picture. Which won't be easy, since they can fly. And, I Dare Davis and Veemon to give Ogremon a hug for two hours without dying in the attempt!

Takeru: I always wondered what Angemon looked like under that helmet.

Hikari: Same with Angewomon!

Angemon: I knew that this was gonna happen...

Angewomon: Me too...

Rose: Just get it over with...

_1 hour later of chasing the Angels and **finally** Removing their helmets and snaping a picture... _

Rose: FINALLY!

Angemon: I feel so ashamed...

Angewomon: Me too...

Takeru: No wonder you guys wear a helmet!

Hikari: You're HOT!

Patamon ( Frontiers): Papamon, will I be that handsome one day?

Bokomon: Yes son...

Rose: Anyway, Time for Davis and Veemon's Dare! Bring in Ogremon!

_Leomon brings in a tied up Ogremon..._

Ogremon: I will have my revenge!

Leomon: Oh shut it!

Rose: Untie the Ogremon!

_Leomon unties ogremon..._

Ogremon: I'm free!

Rose: Ya, ya, Davis and Veemon, go hug that great ugly brute!

Davis and Veemon: Please don't kill me!

Ogremon: I won't... Leomon is the only one I kill...

Rose: That was a twist...

Davis and Veemon: A happy twist!

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open an envelope..._* From: Guest, Dare, I Dare Takuya to wear a pretty pink dress for the whole chapter!

Takuya: I refuse!

Rose: I tried being nice..._* Snaps fingers*_

_A flash of smoke and Takuya is in a Frilly pink dress with pink ribbons in his hair..._

Terriermon: OMG! How the heck do you do that?!

Gomamon: It's a thing authors get... **(Just a reminder, I DO NOT own ANY seasons of Digimon!)**

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open an envelope..._* From: xD, I Dare Taichi to give Hikari " the talk " ! And Joe has to kiss Mimi...

Taichi: *_ Blush _* WHAT!? The first time was bad enough!

Rose: Do I need to snap my fingers?

Taichi: Common Kari! That's go talk!

_30 minutes later of " The talk"..._

Hikari: I hate you xD!

Rose: Joe kiss Mimi!

Joe: Finally my first kiss!

Mimi: O_O

_2 minutes later..._

Joe: Wait till Jim hears!

Rose: Ya ya, Next, *_ Tears open an envelope..._*, From: Pie-1234, I Dare the Digimons in season 1 & 2 except Patamon and Gatomon to dance Gangnam style in their Champion, Ultimate or Mega forms!

Gatomon: Finally! I don't have to dance!

Patamon: The tables have turned!

Gomamon: Yeah!

Tentomon: But I can only do the robot!

Veemon: :)

Rose: Time to Digivolve!

_Agumon Warp-Digivolve to...Wargreymon!_

_Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to...Metalgarurumon!_

_Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterrimon!_

_Kabuterrimon Digivolve to...Alturkabuterrimon!_

_Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikakumon!_

_Ikakumon Digivolve to...Zudomon!_

_Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!_

_Birdramon Digivolve to...Garudamon!_

_Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!_

_Togemon Digivolve to...Lilymon!_

_Veemon Digivolve to...Xveemon!_

_Hawkmon Digivolve to...Aquilamon!_

_Armadillomon Digivolve to...Ankylomon!_

_Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!_

Rose: Any request?

Patamon: Got any popcorn?

Guilmon: What's popcorn?

Rose: *_ Snaps fingers and 3 giant bags of popcorn appears_* Dig in!

Gatomon: Start the music!

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja _  
_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja _  
_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja _  
_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja _

_Na nun sa na ye _  
_Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye _  
_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye _  
_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye _  
_Gu ron sa na ye _

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo _  
_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey _  
_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo _  
_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey _  
_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka _

_Oppan Gangnam Style _  
_Gangnam Style _  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _  
_Gangnam Style _  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _  
_Eh~ Sexy lady _  
_Op op op op _  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh _

_Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja _  
_I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja _  
_Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja _  
_Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja _

_Na nun sa na ye _  
_Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye _  
_Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye _  
_Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye _  
_Gu ron sa na ye _

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo _  
_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey _  
_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo _  
_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey _  
_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka _

_Oppan Gangnam Style _  
_Gangnam Style _  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _  
_Gangnam Style _  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _  
_Eh~ Sexy lady _  
_Op op op op _  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh _

_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom _  
_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom _  
_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom _  
_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom _  
_You know what I'm saying _

_Oppan Gangnam Style _  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _  
_Eh~ Sexy lady _  
_Op op op op _  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh _

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

Rose: The Angels are WAY better...

Gaomon: This is shameful to all Digimons...

Lalamon: Haha! Too funny!

Gatomon: I agree!

Agumon (DS): Hahahahahahahahaha!

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open an envelope..._*, Truth, Palmon and Lalamon, are you 2 related?

Palmon: How should I know?!

Lalamon: Though it would be nice!

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open an envelope..._*, From: MoonPrincess Ari, I Dare Takato to dress in the pink mew mews costume and do the nyan nyan dance. My truth for Henry is what was going on in his head when he first saw Sakyuyamon. Also Henry has to say his most embarassing secret in front of everyone in only his underwear.

Takato: Oh man!

Rose: FINGERS!

Takato: I'll be right back!

_10 minutes later..._

Renamon: And I thought Takuya was shameful...

Takuya: Hey Lady! I'm right next to ya!

Rose: Actually, Digimon have no gender...

J.P: REALLY?!

Keenan: It true!

Rose: Anyway, Takato, time to dance!

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_  
_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_  
_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_  
_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_  
_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_  
_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_  
_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_  
_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_  
_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!_

Kristy: Ha ha! And I thought Marcus was dumb!

Rose: Be glad he's in the hospital and can't hear you...Next up, Truth for Henry! What was going on in your head when you first saw Sakyuyamon?

Henry: I just thought that she was pretty...

Rika: * _smacks Henry...*_

Rose: And time for your Dare!

Terriermon: Ha! You have to say your biggest secrets in your undies!

Rose: And as a twist! Terriermon has to do it too!

Terriermon: What?!

Rose: Okay Henry! Time to strip!

Takato: SUZIE DON'T LOOK!

Henry: Are you some kind of hooker?!

Rose: Yamato please answer...

Yamato: This is how she gets people to read...

_5 minutes later..._

Rose: OKAY! say your secret!

Henry: MY BIGGEST SECRET IS WHEN I ACCIDENTLY WALK INTO THE GIRL"S HOTSPING ROOM AND RIKA AND RENEMON WERE BATHING!

Rose: awkward...

Rika: WHAT?!

Renemon: GET HIM!

_10 bloody minutes later..._

Rose: Well, I think it's time to end Cross-over chapter...

Yoshi: Aw man!

Sora: Actually it's a good thing...

Rose: That's kinda true...

Gatomon: Tune in next time...

Biyomon ( Adventures):For another chapter of...

Rose: Digimon Truth or Dare!- WAIT!

Everyone: What?!

Rose: We forgot to do a ToD!

Everyone: NNNOOOOO!

Rose: *_ Tears open an envelope..._*, From: BigReader16, Well, actually, it's best for them to say it...

BigReader16: Before Yoshi leaves, I dare her to make out with a friend of mine! His name is Calchas, he has the hots for her, told me he wants to marry her, and hes blind!

Calchas: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN BLIND!

Xipil(Calchas's Dracomon partner): I feel bad for you... YOSHIS HOT!

Yoshi: WWHHAATT?!

Rose: Yoshi, go kiss the blind dude...

_3 minutes later..._

Rose: Ok! Now we end this chapter!

Patamon ( Adventure): Please Review!

Everyone: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Rose: Welcome back to Digimon Truth or Dare!

Gabumon: What do we have to do this time?

Rose: Well, *_ Tears open an envelope_* From: MysticAngel, I Dare Taichi and Davis to dress up in the yellow ninja storm and yellow mystic force costumes not the ranger gear and dance to the mighty morphin power rangers theme.

Davis: That's not so bad...

Taichi: Common, let's get dressed.

_5 minutes later..._

Rose: Turn up the music!

_They've got a power and a force_  
_that you've never seen before._  
_They've got the ability to morph_  
_and to even up the score._  
_No one can ever take them down_  
_the power lies on their siiiide._

_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands._  
_They know to only use their weapons for defense._  
_No one will ever take them down,_  
_the power lies on their siiiide._

_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_

_No one can ever take them down_  
_the power lies on their siiiide._

_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_

_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_

Rose: Wow...

Takeru: Glad it wasn't me...

Hikari: And I thought Tai couldn't get any stupidder...

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open an envelope_* From: LILFOC, Truth...Taichi and Yamato, what do you think of your siblings as a couple and that you 2 are being practically brothers-in-law

Taichi: Well, I guest that I would be shocked that my baby sis is finally dating.. but I'd feel happy for her, especially since she's dating someone I know. And I guess I wouldn't mind having Matt as a brother.

Yamato: Me too, It feels just like yesterday, T.K. was wetting his bed...

Takeru: MATT!

Rose: Wow...Someone spilled their beans...

Patamon: Yep! and he's telling the whole dam truth!

Rose: Anyway, *_ Tears open an envelope_* From: ngozi, First, Truth; Davis, what would you do with parallelamon's powers travel dimensions? Would you give up parallelamon's powers to see natsu again?[ whatever answer bring natsu in to a beat him up if bad answer or b do something loving as they do kinda like e third truth how does veemon feel about his multipal great mega forms?

Davis: Well, of course I would use Parallelamon's powers to travel to a dimension to get Hikari to be my girl!

Rose: Hold it! Flashback!

**_Flashback..._**

_Rose: From: Crystal icestar172, I Dare Davis to stop bothering Hikari for a year, no buts._

_** Flashback ends...**_

Davis: Oh MAN!

Rose: Deal wth it...

Davis: And yes, I would trade Parallemon's powers to see Natsu again...

Rose: Well, you're in for a big surprise! BRING HER IN MONS!

_3 Frigimon bring in a girl..._

Davis: NATSU!

Natsu: DAVIS!

_Natsu and Davis get closer and closer into what looked like a kiss until..._

Natsu: *_ Slaps Davis.._* YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU PICK HER OVER ME?!

Davis: I'm sorry but-

Natsu: Sorry is not gonna cut it!

Davis: HELP!

_25 minutes of Davis's beating..._

Rose: Time for you to go!

Natsu: Wait, WHAT?!

Rose: BYE BYE! *_ Snaps fingers and Natsu get catapulted out the door..._*

Ken: you are very cruel!

Rose: I know...,*_ Tears open an envelope_* From: Crystal icestar172, I Dare Stingmon to go upside down with one hand up for one minute, Veemon has to do a handstand while having to hold a cake for about 20 hours, and Sora and Taichi to do a pockey game!

Wormmon: Yes! A Dare!

Rose: Just so you know, that Dare was a bit late on it's debut...

Wormmon: WHO CARES?!

_Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!_

Rose: 1 minute now!

_1 minute later..._

Stingmon: I'm dizzy...

Rose: Time for Taichi and Sora's game!

_20 minutes later..._

Rose: Okay, bring in that cake! *_ Snaps fingers and Veemon gets a chocolate cake..._*

Veemon: Guess it's time to start!

Rose: While Veemon starts, I think that it may be a good time to end this chapter...

Izzy: Yah...

Veemon: What about me?!

Izzy: By the next chapter, you should be done.

Veemon: Great!

Rose: Please note that the next chapter will be the FINAL chapter, and then I'll be done...

Patamon: So please send all the ToDs that you can!

Gatomon: I'll miss you fans!

Mimi: See you next time...

Gomamon & Joe: On the final season of...

Izzy & Tentomon: Digimon Truth or Dare...

Rose: please Review!

Everyone: BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Rose: Welcome back to Digimon Truth or Dare!

Everyone: YEAH!

Rose: Now, as most of you should know by now-

Yolei: -This is the very last chapter!

Rose: So let's make this a good one!

Hawkmon: TEAR THE ENVELOPE!

Rose: Okay! *_ Tears open envelope* _From: Jackpot 2, Truth: If Takeru and Hikari got new Digimon from their Digi-Eggs, what would happen to Patamon and Gatomon? Dare: I Dare everyone to play spin the bottle and seven times, and kiss wherever the bottle lands on...on the lips for three minutes!

Takeru: Well, I'd probably have to treat the 2 Digimons equally, or else...

Hikari: Same...

Rose: Kay... Dare!

_5 minutes later of spinning bottles and kissing..._

Gatomon: I kissed Hawkmon!

Patamon: Why did I have to Kiss Davis?!

Davis: YUCK! PIG-BAT BREATH!

Rose: Awkward...Anyway, *_ Tears open envelope* _From: pie-1234, I Dare Izzy to let Taichi do whatever he wants with his laptop for an hour and if it brakes, Izzy can't kill Taichi and Taichi doesn't have to pay for any damage.

Izzy: NNOOOOO!

_For an hour, Izzy handed Taichi his laptop, Taichi downloads Pokemon, Suddenly there are 13 viruses, the laptop explodes..._

Izzy: TAICHI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Taichi: But you can't! Right Rose?

Rose: He can't, but someone else can.

Taichi: And who would THAT be?!

Izzy: Tentomon!

Tentomon: Yah, yah...

_Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterrimon!_

Rose: Just make the killing fast.

Kabuterrimon: OK!

_5 seconds later of Taichi screaming like a girl..._

Rose: Someone send him to the hospital!

Agumon: I got it...

Rose: Next up, *_ Tears open envelope* _From: Lord Pata, I Dare Patamon and Gatomon to go on a date, to the most exclusive italian restaurant in the digiworld!

Patamon: I can't afford that much!

Rose: Don't worry, Lord Pata already send you 2 a loot full of money, *_ Snaps fingers and a giant chest full of DigiDollars appear_* and a reservation. Consider this as your Wayy Overdue Christmas present from Lord Pata.

Gatomon: What are we waiting for?! let's go!

Rose: Let's move on... *_ Tears open envelope* _From: moonrose221, I Dare Myotismon to dress in a pink dress, cover himself in glitter, and run around a comic convention yelling "i'm Edward cullen I'm a walking disco ball. At the end of that I Dare the Digi-Destined and Digimon to pelt Myotismon with whatever they can find. Finally I dare Ken to cover mummymon with glue and feathers. After mummymon has to do the gangnam style dance.

Yamato: YES!

Gabumon: Yamato, show some respect!

Rose: Anyway, * _Snaps fingers and Myotismon appears in his bed in his underwear singing (AGAIN!)_*

Myotismon: STARSHIPS ARE MENT TO FLYYYYYYYYYYY! * _Sees the DigiDestain..._* AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!

Rose: Whatever... *_ Snaps fingrs and Myotismon is wearing a frilly pink dress and is covered in pink glitter... _*

Myotison: AAAAHHH! I'M HYDIOUS!

Sora: Actually, it's a step-up from your usual clothes

Mimi: But you look HORRIBLE in pink!

Palmon: Compared to him, I'm even pretty!

Biyomon: I agree!

Rose: Time to give Tutu boy the boot! * _Snaps fingers and a boot literally kicks Myotismon into a comic convention..._*

Hikari: What now?

Rose: We watch TV! *_ Snaps fingers and a giant flat-screen tv appears._*

_The TV shows Myotismon in a comic convention..._

Rose: Sing and Dance! *_ Snaps fingers..._*

_Myotismon starts dancing and sing the words:"I'm Edward cullen I'm a walking disco ball" again and again..._

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA!

_1 hour later..._

Rose: Time to bring him back! *_ Snaps fingers and Myotismon's back..._*

Myotismon: Finally!_!_! Now I can destroy you little suckers!

Rose: Get him!

_Everyone starts throwing random object..._

Myotismon: AAAAHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!

Rose: Guys, stop it or fingers!

Everyone: *_ stops throwing stuff_*

Myotismon: Thank you! Will you be my bride?!

Rose: Gross, NO! * _Snaps fingers and a solid bank vault smashes Myotismon..._*

Ken: So is it time for my dare?

Rose: yup! * _Snaps fingers and a tied up Mummymon appears..._*

Mummymon: Let me go you little suckers!

Rose: Ken, you know what to do...

Ken: Got it! * _Goes up to Mummymon, pours a bucket of glue on him and uses a feather blower on him...*_

Mummymon: AAAAHHH! Now I'll never find love!

Rose: I doubt you'll even make a good arrow target for Angewomon...

Ken: Start the music!

_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja_  
_Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja_  
_Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_  
_Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja_

_Naneun sanai_  
_Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai_  
_Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai_  
_Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai_  
_Geureon sanai_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_  
_Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_  
_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_  
_Op, op, op, op_  
_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_  
_Op, op, op, op_  
_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja_  
_Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja_  
_Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja_  
_Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja_

_Naneun sanai_  
_Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai_  
_Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai_  
_Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai_  
_Geureon sanai_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_  
_Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_  
_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_  
_Op, op, op, op_  
_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_  
_Op, op, op, op_  
_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh _

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_  
_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_  
_Eh, sexy lady_  
_Op, op, op, op_  
_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_  
_Op, op, op, op_  
_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

Rose: Time to give that chicken mummy the boot! * _Snaps fingers and- well you know what happened..._*

Veemon: Whats next?

Rose: Well, folks welcome BigReader16 for the last time!

Dorbickmon: WHAT!

Calchas: I didnt get my kiss...*goes into state of depression*

Xipil: Poor guy... Hey, I dare Angemon, WereGarurumon, WarGreymon, Paildramon, and Shurimon to do Matt's dare from the second chapter, woth the girls and being arrested!

BigReader16: You just read my mind!

Yamato: **BURN**!

Rose: Guess it's time to call back Patamon and Gatomon *_ Snaps fingers and the 2 Digimon appear..._*

Patamon: What the?

Rose: Just Digivolve!

_Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!_

_Gabumon WarpDigivolve to...Weregarurumon! _

_Agumon WarpDigivolve to...WarGreymon! _

_Veemon Digivolve to...Xveemon!_

_Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!_

_Xveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve to...Paildramon!_

_Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to...Shurimon, the samurai of sinceriity!_

Rose: Let's roll!

_Stripping, stripping..._

Rose: Time to run!

_About an hour later of watching half-naked Digimons run around town shoulting, being chased by about a douzen or 2 thousand seductive ladies, getting arrested and laughing..._

Hikari: I think it's time to bail them out...

Rose: Good point, *_Snaps fingers and 5 fully clothed Digimon appear_*

Gatomon: what's next?

Rose: Well, *_ Tears open envelope* _Truth, What do all of you Digimons think of Pokemon?

Digimon: IT"S JUST A DIGI-RIPEOFF!

Rose: Well, Looks like this story is finished...

Patamon: We had alot of fun doing your ToDs.

Joe: YES! IT'S FINALLY DONE!

Gomamon: At least you got your first kiss...

Armadillomon: Please review, but remember, no more ToDs.

Rose: You've all been a great audience!

Cody: Hope you enjoyed us!

Rose: On Digimon Truth or Dare!

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
